


<3.

by pikapii



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Gay baby gang, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: 5 + 1, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Secret Relationship, Slurs, Swearing, but the dad of the group, cam is a dad, getting caught, i thought of this at like 1 in the morning, implied mccuckles, mason has a potty mouth, not an actual dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 18:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pikapii/pseuds/pikapii
Summary: Five times John and Smitty sneak around at pax and barely get caught, and the one time they do get caught.





	<3.

**Author's Note:**

> A few things real quick  
> -This is fiction.  
> -I use 'Smitty' instead of Jaren or Smii7y.  
> -I suck at titles  
> -I suck at summaries  
> -Please forgive me for any typos/grammar errors, I edited the best I could, but its possible some slipped through.
> 
> I thought of this at like 1 am, went to sleep then woke up and wrote it. Please enjoy! :)

The tall bleach blonde hair man and the shorter dark-haired man beside him make their way outside of the airport. it’s dark when they get outside, John fills his lungs with fresh air, finally being out of a plane or an airport. he closes his eyes and trusts that the man beside him will find the car their friend will be picking them up in.

“John” Smitty nudges him. he opens his eyes, looks down at him and smiles. “hmm” he hums back “toby’s here.” then John looks to the road I front of them and sees a Volkswagen with a cloud of vape coming through the sunroof. Yeah, that’s Toby. Toby rolls down the windows “get in losers, we’re going to party” John and Smitty laugh and make it to the car and through their luggage on the back. john takes the front seat while Smitty in the back. 

“hey man long time no see!” John says as they hug in the car, both leaning over the center console. it’s kinda awkward but neither of them cares. the let go of each other and toby puts his hands on the wheel. “Smitty I would hug you but you're behind me. don’t think you’ve escaped I’ll get you when we get the air bnb” Smitty laughs “ah damb, I thought I escaped” 

soon they make it back to the house where all the misfits greet the pair, hugs are exchanged, laughs are exchanged. 

“so here is your room John.” cam points to a room. then he walks to the door beside johns and says “and this is your room smithers” he says as he points to it. “we all have rooms down that hall-“ he points “- but you guys were the last to get here so your rooms lead directly into the living area.” he gives them an apologetic look “cool. this place is awesome. thanks for having us!” John says with a smile. 

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

1:  
they all went to bed like an hour ago. but Toby does this a lot. he can never turn his mind off. he tries to sleep. to close his eyes. but his brain keeps buzzing. thinking of what’s gonna happen tomorrow and how much he likes Melbourne and that he’s so glad Smitty and John could come this year. then when he tells himself to go to sleep his brain makes up some bullshit excuse to keep him awake. this time it’s that he NEEDS water.

so he drags himself outta bed, grabs his empty water bottle and makes his way to the kitchen. he contemplates turning on the light then decides not to. he makes his way to the sink. but before he turns it on he hears a door open. 

he turns silently around and sees its Smitty. hmm, what the fuck is he doing up? maybe getting water too? but no toby is utterly surprised when Smitty totally disregards the kitchen and closes his own door silently and then proceeds to johns room. he opens the door silently and then he disappears inside and it closes. 

what the fuck. why was he going in there? then toby remembered what he was actually here to do. fill up his water. so he did. on his way back to his room. his brain was going off again. this time making up reasons why Smitty would need to go into Johns room at 1:26 am. 

(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)  
(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)(_)

2:  
matt was eyeing the clock constantly. when were they going to wake up? they did have places to be. everyone else had gone to breakfast. matt volunteered to say back and wait for John and Smitty to wake up. then matt Smitty and John would get breakfast on the way to the con. however, they needed to wake up soon if they were going to be able to get the breakfast. matt was nursing his coffee and glancing at the clock when a door finally creaked open. it was johns. good John would know what he should do, wake up Smitty or leave him-- ahh, it seems he shouldn't have to worry about him because they both come out of Johns room. 

He chokes on his coffee a bit, surprised to see both of them, that's all. “Good, you guys are awake,” He looks relieved “ah shit, are we late?” John asks, “no, no, not late yet, but if you wanna get breakfast we will have to leave within the next five minutes” Matt chuckles as he says this “well get dressed.” 

Smitty doesn't say anything and they both go back to their rooms to get dressed. “I'm not going to think about it too much,” Matt says under his breath. 

))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())  
))(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())(())

3:  
Cam, John, and Smitty were at the restaurant, they were all supposed to meet up at, keyword supposed to. They knew where swagger and matt were, hanging out with chad before lunch, Jay and Mason, ran off to visit with masons friends. However, They were not here. *Ding* Johns phone goes off in the middle of their conversation. He looks at it and laughs.  
“Its mason” 

“For fuck's sake!” Cam says. “What do they want.”  
“Says ‘help us john, we got to high and now we don't know how to get to the restaurant, swagger won't answer and we don't want Cam to find out.’ then he's sent his location he’s only like five minutes away. I'll just go get him” Cam puts his face in his hands. “Fine go get him.” comes cams muffled voice. 

John laughs then gets up. He bends down and grabs Smitty's chin, and tilts Smitty's head up towards his and presses a soft kiss to his lips, then his eyes snap open and he quickly pulls away and looks at Cam. His eyes are wide and his mouth is open. John looks at Smitty his expression matches cam, so john moves over to cam, grabs his face with both hands and presses his lips to cams, then pulls back. “Bye guys!” He walks quickly out the door, leaving cam and Smitty dying in laughter. 

“He's so fucken weird!” Cam laughs “Yeah, he sure is.” Smitty giggles. 

)((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((  
())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

4:

They had an event to go to, and they were walking down the hall. Cam and toby in the front. Swagger and matt behind them, jay and Mason behind them, and finally John and Smitty.  
“Hey-” nudges Smitty side “- let's go in here,” he points to an open empty room. They both stop. Smitty looks inside, he smiles and heads in with John in tow. He shuts the door behind them. 

Jay and Mason hear a door close and they both turn around. “What the fuck was that?” mason asks jay, “looks like Smitty and John went exploring.” jay shrugs. 

They get to the end of the hall, and cam takes a headcount, and sees that two are missing “where the fuck, did they go?”  
“Chill cunt, they went to look in a room down the hall” Mason replies casually. “Well go get them then,” cam replies “WHat why me?” Mason yell,s “you say them leave.”  
“Jay say them too.” “Hey!!” “Ok, then Jay and Mason go get them, for fuck's sake.” “FINE” Jay and Mason groan in unison. Then turn and go back down the hall to the door they saw them go into.

They open the door and Smitty and john immediately jump five feet apart. Both their lips were red, puffy and abused. Johns' hair was messed up and Smitty's shirt was bunched up. Smitty's face was as red as a tomato, while John had a small smirk on his face,  
“Come on cunts, we got places to be,” Mason says. “Yeah ok right behind you,” John says. And Jay and Mason turn to head out the room.  
“Couple of fags,” Mason says in a sarcastic voice. “Your one to talk,” Jay replies. “What the fuck you mean cunt?” “after what you did to me in the shower this morning, you can't say that without being hypocrite andy,” Jay says simply. “Fifty bucks says their fucking.” Mason says very well knowing jay can't refuse a bet “your on cunt.” Jay smirks. They shake hands as John and exit the room looking put together again. 

(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)(-)  
(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)(+)

5:  
Its only Swagger, Smitty, and John left in the living room, Both John and Swagger super high, as Smitty sits back and watches them converse and just laughs. 

Toby went to his room claiming he was an ‘antisocial fuck’ and needed time to recharge for tomorrows event. Next went Cam telling the group he couldn't deal with Jay and Mason constantly ridiculing him, Jay and Mason next, Jay sneaking off first, then Mason said he needed something in his room and never came back, Last was matt, who was also very high, he said his eyes felt like they were 100 pounds. 

“Well fuck buddy, I'm fucking tired.” Smitty sighs. “Meeee tooooo,” Swagger laughs “I'm ready to knock out,” John adds. They all get up, john laughing lightly when he makes it to his feet. Swagger makes his way to the kitchen to get a glass of water when he sees John and Smitty about to go into the same room “Where yah going Smitty?” He asks. Smitty looks like he forgot about something and says “Oh yeah, yeah, I must be a little drunk...” He responds slowly. To Smitty's relief swagger laughs and replies with “Me and you both bud,” “you know what, I'm going to get some water too,” He walks over to the kitchen, John has already disappeared in his room, Smitty fills up his own glass as Swagger makes his way to the hall where his room his “night Swagger.” “Night” After Smitty hears swaggers room door close he goes to Johns room. 

(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)  
(~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~)

+1:  
It's 11:47 pm when Smitty enters Johns room. John knows this because he's in the middle of scrolling through his twitter feed. Smitty peaks his head in and lets out a small “hi”. John pats the space next to him on his bed, “Come here, Smit.” Smitty makes his way to the space john patted. John pulls back the covers, Smitty lays down and lays his head on johns chest, and John wraps his arms around the younger one. 

“When do you think they're going to be home?” Smitty asks quietly. After the main party, the misfits went to an after party, John and Smitty opted out because they didnt want to be hungover tomorrow and their flight was tomorrow at 2. “If I had to guess id say 1 or 2” John replies calmly. “Hmmm,” Smitty hums. “That means we can have some fun before they get home,” John smirks. Smitty chuckles. “Yes, we can.”  
<>  
10-ish minutes later  
<>  
“How hard can it be cunt?” Toby asks as Cam is trying to get the key into the lock, “Well if you think its so easy why don't you do it? Huh,” He responds “Fine give them to me.” Toby says, and Cam gives the keys to Toby, and he gets it the second try, obviously less drunk than Cam. They all stumble into the hall then the living room. 

They all collapse on the couches and chairs in the living room, except toby who went to get water. They are all laughing about something, when Toby hears it, “Shhhhhhhh” They all look at him from the living room, he moves over to them and puts one finger on his lips and then on his ear, “What's that?” Matt asks, now they all hear it. Toby moves towards the sound, the rest of the misfits behind him, it's coming from Johns room. 

“Ohhh f-fuck, jo-ohn”  
They all jump back from the door, they all look at each other quizzically. Mason punches jays arm and says “Ha! I win cunt! You fucking owe me!” Jay crosses his arms and looks down at the floor “Yeah, yeah,” 

None of the others know what those two are on about. “Shut the fuck up, you guys!” Cam whisper yells. Jay and Mason are quietly laughing as they go to sit on the couch, just waiting for the others to find out what they already did.  
They all lean closer to the door listening for more  
“Uhhhh- oh f-fuckkk”  
“Fuck Smit,” 

All their eyes widen at once and they all jump away from the door almost crashing into each other, They go back to sit on the couch, Mason and Jay are laughing. “John and Smitty?” Cam questions “Yup.” Jay responds popping the p in yup. 

“Well, now that I think of it I’m not that surprised” He sighs “I mean they kissed in front of me, and then to try to cover it up John kissed me!” He says. “I saw Smitty go into Johns room the first night.” Toby says, “Me too!” Swagger practically yells and is met by multiple “shhh”s. “I mean they didnt go into the same room, but they were about to,” “I saw them come out of the same room the morning we met you guys at the con,” Matt adds. “When we went to get them because they wandered off into a different room, they jumped apart really quick and both looked fucked.” Mason says “That's when Jay and I bet on whether they were fucking or not, and tonight I won 50 big ones!” he looks smug, while Jay mumbles some curses. “Let's deal with in the morning boys,” Cam says as he gets up.  
<>  
The next morning  
<>  
Smitty wakes up with johns arms draped over him, He sighs happily and snuggles into the older one's chest. Then he moves to get up. He has to get packed. He finally wriggles out of johns arms, waking him up in the process, and puts his clothes on and throws john his. They both get dressed and make their way out the door. Smitty is very surprised to see the boys up and moving around the kitchen at 11:30, Cam gestures to two cups of coffee, obviously for John and Smitty. They both go over to them and pick them up. John goes to sit on the couch, and Smitty sits at the bar. 

“So, It sounds like you two had fun last night,” Cam says with a shit-eating grin, and the rest of the misfits burst into laughter. John joins in with the laughter when Smitty’s head goes into his hands,  
“When did you guys get back?” Smittys muffled voice asks when the laughter dies down. “Like 12-ish” Swagger replies. “Ahh, so you heard the best parts then,” John says while laughing, this causes all of them to burst into another fit of laughter, and this time even Smitty joins in.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! I hope this was cute. I'm open to any kind of feedback! I have a lot of things I want to say about Krii7y, and the story, and why I chose to write the misfits instead of bbs, and other things, but that will set me off on a rant. So I won't. I have a multi-chapter fic in the works :))))) I'm really excited. Think Skater Boy - Avril Lavigne. So stay tuned. I should be ready to post the first chapter in an about a week, and that's if everything goes according to plan. Anyways Byeeeee! :D


End file.
